Heat
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Just a brief preview of a new couple I'll be writing for. Naruto x Tifa. Its Naruto's birthday and Tifa is baking him a cake. Though when the blond assists on joining her in the kitchen the cake isn't the only thing that heats up.


Heat

0

Naruto x Tifa

0

Author's Note

0

For those of you who aren't aware. I have been going to other fanfiction sites. My second main one is deviantart. This is just one of the stories that can be made if you a paid point comission. So yeah, you can donate points on Deviantart and you can have the story you want created or you can use the points to have me update a particular story. My ID story on the site is free to join my group NarutoandBeauties. I need more staff and artists as well.

0

Story Start

0

Why did he never listen to his mind when it cried out, 'it's a trap!' He would have thought he would have learned by now, but he didn't. A sigh escaped the young man's lips as the sound of his sandals echoed across the path. The bags that he was carrying in his hand weren't heavy, but it was more of the feeling of being a pack mule then anything. They nestled against his six pack, that strained against his black shirt that highlighted his ripped figure. Over the past few years the spiky haired blond had been training in improving his physical strength, making sure he always stayed in physical shape for whatever incident would occur. He shrugged his shoulders slightly as his dark orange jacket fell slightly from his shoulders.

Naruto missed the days where the rays of the sun would easily glide over his tan skin. Though he missed the sights of nature he used to enjoy, he definitely didn't mind the site before him. That of the leather skirted clad backside of his companion. "You're such a hopeless pervert!" the woman before him stated in an accusatory. Her tone was more teasing then angry.

"What can I say? You know how to catch a guy's attention." He cheekily answered. Said one turned and quickly rolled her fingers through his whiskers.

"You're lucky it's your birthday." She merely responded, continuing her teasing tone. "You really don't want to spoil your appetite by eating desert first do you?" she asked, as she pressed her body against his. And if one had a killer body like Tifa's, especially with those rather large breasts of hers, even the most studious of males wouldn't be able to help their biological reactions. A laugh escaped her lips as the blond's cheek flushed red.

"Curse you, you nefarious minx." Naruto grumbled as they made their way back to the bar. Naruto continued stealing glances at her other infamous trait, her long legs. Tifa was wearing her usual sleeveless white tank top that showed off her mid-riff along with her black miniskirt with a belt and suspenders. She was also donning her usual red and black gloves.

When they got home, Naruto was directed to leave the bags on the counter and to come back in a few hours. She had long given up on throwing a surprise birthday party for Naruto that simply wasn't something that was possible. A great deal of time passed as Tifa hummed a happy tune. The scent of a baking cake filled the area. The cake would be more than enough for everyone that would arrive. She knew for a fact that Denzel and Marlene, their adoptive children, would also be pleased. After all, her loved ones just couldn't say no to a slice of Tifa's homemade cake. It was rather quiet, thanks to Naruto taking the kids out to play. It was rare she would find some time to herself between the kids, Naruto, the bar, and odd-jobs to earn money on the side.

Tifa checked the oven, and after a quick skim estimated it would take another fifteen to twenty minutes before it was done. She closed the door and stepped back only for a pair of arms to wrap itself around her waist. A smile formed on Tifa's face as she leaned against his strong chest. "I thought I told you to come back in at least three hours."

"You said go away for a few hours. You never specified."

"Where are the kids?" she asked as the blond nestled his nose against her neck.

"They're with Kurama. Don't worry, they're okay. Cake smells nice by the way." He said after inhaling the scent. "Chocolate hopefully?"

"Of course. "

Naruto made an approving hum in response of the question as he moved his head to kiss below Tifa's hair. The brunette's small hairs on the back of her neck stood up as the hot breath glazed across her skin. "Naruto stop…" she softly mewed. Her plea was half-hearted as he brought her closer to him. "I need to keep an eye on the cake."

"It'll be okay." One of his hands began softly stroking her stomach. "Besides, I know I'm not the only one enjoying this," he continued as he flicked his tongue along her ear lobe. A content moan escaped Tifa's lips though she wasn't going to subside to Naruto so easily.

She began grinding her behind against Naruto's pelvis causing him to sharply exhale. She could feel his cock pressing against her right butt cheek. Tifa knew she could elicit a response out of the blond rather easily. She was far from vain, preferring to help people and work on her martial arts skill then focus on prettier herself, but she wasn't ignorant to the fact she had a killer body, something she took advantage of quiet a few times.

Though with the way her heart beat was increasing, it seemed like it was backfiring in this occasion. Tifa suddenly found herself spun around as Naruto claimed her lips. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back. His tongue playfully brushed against her top lip until she parted her mouth. He pressed her into the counter as their tongues battled for dominance.

Naruto kisses were usual hungry with a taste of saltiness. It was a strange sensation but also powerful. It was a rather stark contrast to her taste of strawberries and wild flowers or at least what Naruto would describe her taste as. Suddenly the smell of something burning caught their attention.

"_Damnit!"_ they both thought, lightly panting. They detangled from their passionate embrace as Tifa went and removed the cake from the often. Now to wait a few minutes for it to cool off so the icing could be applied.

At that moment Tifa felt Naruto's hand grope her. She supposed icing the cake could wait until later. Right now another source of heat needed her attention.

0

Chapter End

0

Mainly a fanservice story I wanted to write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. Because the only decent FF7 x Naruto story features Naruto x Aerith. There is one or two that has more than one cross, but they don't update regularly nor have the stories made any leeway. The stories that annoy me the most are those with over 40,000 words or ten chapters and the supposed pairing don't even know the other person exists.

I understand there are stories with no pairing. People thing the romance always has to be central for us pairing writers or readers. It's not. Just don't bring focus or shoehorn in a pairing if it's not going to get any focus or development. It's especially annoying in stories where out of the chapters, half is focused on OCs with egregious plot points that are hastily solved at the end of whatever canon arcs the writer is in instead of spending time developing and focusing on the canon characters beyond canon development. Say what you will, but I at least try to add substance and information to the canon characters or background.

Anyway I do have three stories planned in mind.

FF7 X Naruto novelization with a Naruto x Tifa romance.

An Alternate Universe Naruto x Tifa pairing.

And another oneshot.

With that in mind, hope you guys enjoy this new stuff I'm putting out.

There is one more thing though.

Follow me on Twitter.


End file.
